


【锤基】如何唤醒一个冬眠的弟弟

by FilthySparrow



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthySparrow/pseuds/FilthySparrow
Summary: 本人已经被洗脑到觉得霜巨人都是宫殿炸了一千年不修的重度拖延症患者，蓝皮基是个懒洋洋软绵绵趴趴走的存在了。于是这是一篇干掉灭霸以后的神兄弟中庭日常。





	【锤基】如何唤醒一个冬眠的弟弟

**Author's Note:**

> （代发）原作者：虾米 WEIBO@虾米HP65_CDP不足坐等阿内上线

阿斯加德新任神王日理万机的一天通常从唤醒弟弟开始。  
托尔看向自己枕侧，果不其然看见自己的弟弟又变成了蓝色。  
虽然早就从奥丁口中得知洛基的身世，但托尔第一次见到洛基的霜巨人形态却是在战场上。  
面对实力压倒性的强于自己的敌人，洛基召唤了冬棺，霜巨人的能量根源，天地就在那一刹那之间被冰雪所覆盖。  
虽然冰雪并不能战胜他们的敌人，但是对于拖延和打乱敌人的进攻步伐、为正面战场上的超级英雄们争取时间来说，已经足够了。  
立于冰雪之中的洛基恢复了霜巨人原本的样貌，蓝色的皮肤，猩红的眼睛，那原本是千年以来一直存在于阿斯加德孩童枕边故事里的怪物形象，但是在托尔眼里，没有任何一个人、任何一个神，比他更加美丽。  
战斗结束的时候，洛基的魔力几乎完全透支。  
虽然与他口中的“中庭二流法师”相比，洛基的魔力近乎无限，但毕竟不是真的无限。当托尔飞奔到他身边的时候，他正靠在断垣残骸上闭目养神，还是那副霜巨人的外貌，这让托尔惶恐了起来。  
洛基的阿萨族外貌来源于奥丁的祝福，在他坠落彩虹桥以后，他执拗地拒绝了这份来自养父的力量，而是改用自己的魔法。托尔很难控制自己不去回忆曾经倒在自己怀里的弟弟，因为重伤而无力维持魔法、一点一点恢复成原本面目的弟弟，至今仍会在自己最深度的恐惧幻觉中出现。  
“NoNoNoNoNo……”  
托尔摇晃着洛基的肩膀，企图让他清醒一些，这时他听到洛基轻轻地啧了一声。  
“你要把我摇死吗？”  
洛基睁开眼，陌生的红色瞳孔里仍是托尔熟悉的狡黠神色，托尔这才大松了一口气。  
然后他干了一件与自己神王身份极度不符的事情。  
他抱着他失而复得的弟弟，嚎啕大哭起来。  
洛基除了魔力透支并没有其他严重外伤，这让他得以好整以暇地用不重样的尖锐用词嘲笑了自己的哥哥一通，并且宣称自己会把这一幕写入托尔的黑历史嘲笑上他五百年。  
而托尔对这番话的想法却是，喔，他们还会有好多好多的五百年。  
魔力透支的结果是，洛基在一段时间内都只能保持霜巨人的外貌。  
在中庭重建阿斯加德并不是件简单的事。作为阿斯加德的神王，以及神王钦定的（虽然并没有得到本人点头的）神后，托尔和洛基在战后的很长一段时间里不得不在纽约的斯塔克大厦借住，以应付联合国没完没了的会议。  
和蓝色的弟弟同居，对托尔来说是一种新鲜的体验。  
托尔发现霜巨人外貌的弟弟安静了很多，他好像能不动就不动，把大量时间花在阳台的躺椅上懒洋洋地晒太阳，仿佛一只优雅而慵懒的大猫。  
“喔，托尔，我敢说你从前九界文化史课都是睡过去的。”  
听到托尔的疑问，洛基的视线甚至懒得从手中摊开的书上离开。而被提起黑历史的托尔并没有像洛基想象的那样窘迫，反而爽朗地笑道：“这不是还有你嘛？我们家只要有一个人了解就够了。”  
“……”  
洛基揉了揉自己的太阳穴，那里正一跳一跳地疼。  
“约顿海姆的气候过于恶劣，所以霜巨人会尽可能减少一切不必要的活动，以保证在狩猎和敌人来袭的时候有充足的体力。”  
“就像冬眠一样？”  
“……你要这么理解也可以。”  
洛基的“冬眠”状态没有维持多久，他很快又恢复了阿萨神族的外貌。  
对于这一点，托尔既庆幸又有几分遗憾。  
庆幸的是，变回阿萨神族外貌以后，洛基终于肯和托尔一同出席会议了。相比于登基不久的托尔，这位确确实实在神王的位置上坐了几年的邪神用他的银舌头让中庭的政客们体验到了比他当年入侵纽约时还要可怕的支配力，人类的所有阴谋阳谋在这位活了千年又能洞察人心的神祗眼中就如同过家家一般幼稚，有了洛基的助力，谈判很快落下了帷幕。  
而遗憾的是，蓝色的弟弟在性爱中给了托尔前所未有的新鲜感。与平时的他相比，蓝色的他体温偏低，进入到最深处的时候，微凉的内壁包裹着炽烈的肉刃，带来了仿佛冰火两重天的刺激感，每每都让托尔欲罢不能。  
然而这种遗憾还只能憋在心里，要是让洛基察觉了，少不了又是一通“你到底是喜欢白色的我还是蓝色的我”的质问，以托尔千年的经验来看，这是一道送肾题啊。  
不过托尔的遗憾并没有持续太久，也许是阿斯加德实在经历了太多的苦难，多到命运女神都忍不住降下喜事，来冲掉不好的运道——  
洛基怀孕了。

 

阿斯加德的王储是个贪得无厌的小家伙。他贪婪地吸收着母体的养分和神力，一旦得不到满足，就会在母亲的腹中练习他那遗传父亲的健壮拳脚。  
好在孩子并不抗拒来自父亲的神力。  
“你儿子又饿了。”  
昨天夜里，托尔正泡在浴池里时，就听到外面传来急促的脚步声。浴帘刷地一下被拉开，洛基就这么出现在他面前。  
在千年的神生里，洛基一直处在光辉伟岸的雷神的阴影之下，等到他站到自己的对立面之后，托尔才发现洛基才是那个执行力强到可怕的人。不同于托尔的鲁莽，他总是在缜密地思考以后迅速出手，比如在入侵纽约的时候，无论是在神盾局的地下设施抢夺宇宙魔方，在斯图加特歌剧院撷取巴顿特工需要的视网膜，还是在神盾局母舰上靠着银舌头制造混乱，他就像一条狡猾的蛇，蜿蜒地爬行在丛林之中，可是一旦他发现了猎物，就会像闪电一样出击，一击致命。  
而现在，洛基把他的执行力都用在了托尔身上。  
自从洛基怀孕以后，托尔已经习惯了自己毫无神王形象地被神后摁在家里的任何一个地方，有时是床上，有时是沙发，有时是浴缸，有时是餐厅的椅子，有时是书房的桌子，看他是如何跨坐在自己身上，如何张开双腿吞下自己的欲望，如何淫荡地款摇着纤细的腰肢，如何发出不知羞耻的动听吟哦。而托尔也从来没有让自己的神后失望，他永远是那位开疆扩土的君王，蛮横地冲刺着，每一下都顶在他最敏感的地方，然后在最深处狠狠地射出自己的精华。洛基脱力地倒在托尔身上，脸上依旧那副迷醉的表情，手却不自觉地抚摸着自己的小腹。来自父亲的神力被母体吸收，好好地款待了那个不知分寸的小家伙，看来洛基晚上可以睡个好觉了。  
一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后，洛基常常会在睡梦中变回蓝色。也许是疲惫使然，也许是把更多的神力供给给腹中的小家伙。  
平日里的洛基有多么雷厉风行，蓝色的他就有多么的慵懒，这让如何叫“冬眠”状态的洛基起床成了托尔每天早上醒来第一件烦恼的事。  
托尔有一次对他的老友托尼·斯塔克提过此事，托尼当即表示他可以提供一百种叫醒人的方法，然而托尔在看了前几种之后就否决了，他到底是舍不得。  
当然了，如果是平时，托尔会让洛基好好睡个饱，可是今天有一件事需要托尔和洛基亲临。  
“洛基？”托尔叫了一声弟弟的名字，而弟弟的反应则是翻了个身，把睡得乱翘的头发埋进枕头里，企图隔绝外界的声音。  
这一翻身，就把自己的背后暴露在了托尔的眼前。  
霜巨人独有的纹路覆盖了他的全身，沿着蝴蝶骨和脊椎分布的对称图案不断向下，最后消失在臀间的温柔乡中。  
托尔忍不住咽了口唾沫，他又硬了。  
他打开洛基是双腿，手指慢慢探入他身下的那处密道。经过了一夜的疯狂，那里依然柔软而湿润，毫不费力地就吞进了两根手指。  
“嗯嗯……”洛基的喉间发出了猫儿似地呼噜声，让托尔忍不住笑了起来。  
“这样都没醒过来啊。”  
托尔撤出了自己的手指，换上了自己的欲望。缓缓进入洛基身体的时候，那柔软的内壁毫无抗拒地、甚至是欢天喜地地迎接了他的入侵。  
“贪吃的家伙。”  
如果是清醒状态的洛基，少不了对托尔的这番言论一顿冷言回击，然而此刻正沉浸在最淫靡的春梦之中的人只是泻出了更多的呻吟，混杂着浓浓睡意的含糊音调也被挑逗得越发高昂。  
托尔缓慢地抽插了起来。他打定主意要给贪睡的弟弟一些惩罚，故意每次都退到入口，再缓缓插入到最深处。习惯了激烈性爱的洛基不满足于这样的慢条斯理，腰肢擅自摆动了起来。  
“……那里，碰一下……”  
“嗯？想要什么？我听不清。”  
托尔故意在洛基耳边如此说道，气息落在他的耳畔，让他蓝色的耳朵也染上了害羞的粉红。  
“快、快一点…………诶？”  
洛基那犹带红痕的眼睛甫一睁开，就对上了托尔那仅存的、如同天空般湛蓝的眼睛。  
“早上好，洛基。”  
金发的神祗露出了阳光般灿烂笑容，身下的动作却是与这笑容不符的淫靡，他故意撞了一下洛基体内敏感的部位，洛基的咒骂还来不及出口，就变调成了高亢的呻吟。  
“你、你在干什么？”  
“我在叫你起床啊，弟弟。”  
托尔故意把最后的称谓咬得特别重。  
“没有人会用这种方法叫人起床！你这变态！色情狂！”  
银舌头终于恢复了一贯的犀利，而托尔的决定是俯下身去，堵住了那张让他又爱又恨的小嘴。  
“昨天晚上你可不是这样说的。”  
结束了一个绵长的吻以后，托尔如此说道。  
“昨天晚上你可不是这么慢慢悠悠的，怎么？不行了吗？”  
洛基挑衅道，然后，他就看到托尔眼底暗了暗。  
紧接着，他就如愿以偿地得到了一场疾风骤雨一般的性爱。他叫骂着，呻吟着，不断吐出下流的词汇，身体却诚实地迎合着托尔的动作，接纳他进入到更深、更深的地方…………

 

“所以，你不惜用这种手段也要把我吵醒，到底是为了什么？”  
被打断了“冬眠”的洛基正带着浓浓的起床气，大有托尔不给他一个满意的答复就捅他一刀的架势。  
“我想让你看看这个。”  
托尔把洛基带到了广场。  
和曾经金碧辉煌的阿斯加德相比，这个建在北欧小岛上的新国还朴素得像一个城镇，但在工匠的巧手之下，还是隐约可辨昔日的影子。  
广场上，工匠们在雕刻一对石像。  
阿斯加德人会用石像记录他们的历史，就如同托尔那个被他用飞船削掉脑袋的爷爷的石像一般。  
现在，工匠们正在创造新的作品。  
洛基一眼就认了出来，那是决战时的场景。  
有托尔……还有洛基。  
托尔的石像已经基本完工了，独眼的部分用的是上等的蓝宝石，如天空一般湛蓝如洗。而洛基的石像上，眼窝仍是空空如也。  
“工匠们在为采用什么样的宝石争论不休，有人说，应当用翡翠来装饰他们熟悉的小王子；也有人说，应当尊重历史，用最美丽的红宝石。你觉得呢？”  
洛基难得地没有开口。  
他曾经不断地在阿斯加德上演戏剧，让剧中的奥丁对那个可爱的蓝宝宝说，你融化了我这颗老糊涂的心。他想要告诉阿斯加德人，也告诉自己，自己并不是个怪物。他以为自己早就释然了，可是面对这一座石像，他却又迟疑了。  
“我觉得还是红宝石好，你觉得呢？”托尔侧过脸，亲了亲洛基的耳畔，如此说道，“我想要告诉我们的后代，拯救了阿斯加德的是一位霜巨人，是一位蓝皮肤、红眼睛的救世主，那是我们的父亲用战争的铁蹄都换不来的。”  
“……既然神王已经有了自己的意见，又何必来问我呢？”  
“洛基，你的意见向来对我很重要。”  
洛基“哼”了一声。  
“我的意见可就多了。比如说——它不是金色的。”  
“噢，洛基，中庭可没那么多黄金……呃，我想我们的工匠一定会想到其他办法的。”托尔话说了一半，见洛基表情一变，连忙改口道。  
“我还要大犄角！就算那并不符合史实。”  
“适当的艺术加工也是必须的。”  
今天的阿斯加德神王，要处理的事情依然很多。


End file.
